The present invention relates generally to liquid dispensers, such as dispensers providing refrigerated or heated water. More particularly, the present invention is directed to liquid dispensers which can be quickly and easily disassembled, cleaned, and reassembled, or which can be reconfigured so that one housing may be used with dispensers made by different manufacturers.
Water coolers, such as those using bottled water, continue to remain popular. These bottle-type water coolers generally include an upright cabinet or housing containing a refrigeration unit and a reservoir which receives the mouth and neck portion of an inverted water bottle. If hot water is also dispensed, the housing can also contain a water heater.
Many water coolers or beverage dispensers continue to suffer from problems associated with sterility and cleanliness, two important issues with potable liquids. Such problems can result from the materials from which the reservoir, faucet or associated piping is formed. Thus, oxidation or general deterioration of metal components, due particularly to rust formation, can reduce the useful life of the liquid dispenser. Also, depending on the location or environment of the dispenser, and the type of water (hard or soft, for example) or other beverage used in the dispenser, the rate of dispensation, and the care taken to prevent the introduction of foreign matter when a bottle is replaced, particulates and other contaminants can be introduced into the reservoir, and can ultimately be dispensed through normal operation. Therefore, to enhance cleanliness, the reservoir of conventional bottle-type water coolers is most preferably cleaned periodically to remove sediment or other contaminants.
Periodic cleaning can be difficult if, as with many units, the reservoir is relatively inaccessible and requires substantial time to disassemble and reassemble to its housing. This problem is exacerbated where disassembly requires the detachment of faucets, hoses or fittings, or requires special expertise or tools. With some designs, the destruction of components during reservoir removal or reassembly, such as seals, is also possible or even likely. Many reservoirs are not designed to be removable from the housing, and cleaning all of the internal surfaces of such reservoirs can be difficult and time-consuming, if even possible. Ultimately, the removal procedures and attendant difficulties with prior art designs are believed to discourage the periodic maintenance considered beneficial for most satisfactory use of such water or beverage dispensing systems.
There also exists a need for a water cooler or beverage dispenser having an external housing sufficiently flexible in design so that it can be used with dispensers of different manufacturers. Currently, reservoirs of different manufacturers are of different sizes, and have different fittings, and cannot be readily assembled with housings made by different manufacturers. Yet the housings often require repair or replacement, particularly when they are located in places that have frequent access, and can be kicked, knocked over, or otherwise abused. When replacement is necessary, or the owner desires to replace an old or obsolete housing, it would be desirable to permit the selective replacement of the housing or any of its subcomponents instead of having to replace the dispensing assembly and related internal components. The present invention addresses this problem, as well.